Cupcake!
by serenelystrange
Summary: Parker/Hardison friendship/bonding. Hardison decides its Parker's birthday. I couldnt help it folks, it was too cute a bug to ignore! P/E is fun.. but these two are still my favorite. Hope you like it! Please review, :D


A/N – Ok, so this is set somewhere in the first season. As far as I know, we have never gotten a clear DOB for Parker, or a real name… so I'm sticking with that for this story. I bring you unabashed sweetness… sorry if it gives you a toothache. I am addicted to it. Please review! :D

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Parker watched the sunset from her living room window, smiling as the familiar sense of calm washed over her as the sky turned black. She always felt better when the sun went down, more at home. Deciding against going out for the night, she headed toward to couch to watch Jeopardy. Since beginning work with the team, her knowledge of random trivia had grown to staggering heights, and she relished in getting almost every question that cocky Alex Trebeck presented with his condescending moustache. Just as she got comfortable on the couch, a knock sounded on the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In an instant, Parker was on her feet, wary. Who would be knocking on her door? The team would call if she was needed, and she had bought her apartment outright, unwilling to deal with a landlord every month. Creeping to the door silently, she rose on her toes and squinted into the peephole, falling back in relief when she recognized the person at her door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hardison," she greeted with a questioning tone as she opened the door to let him in.

Hardison smiled genially at her, "Hey."

Parker closed and locked the door behind her, "What's up? Does Nate need us?"

"No, nothing like that. Can't I just come say hi?" Parker looked at him carefully, noting that he looked nervous, even for Hardison.

"I guess so," she shrugged, "It's just weird." At his hurt look, she quickly added, "Hi."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hardison smiled again, and took a deep breath. Parker sat down on the couch. She recognized the beginnings of a Hardison speech and knew it could take a while. As if on cue, Hardison stood before her and began his, obviously rehearsed, speech.

"So, I was thinking," he began, stopping himself from the pacing his restless legs wanted to do. "I was thinking, I don't know anything about you. Like, at all. Don't know your favorite color. Don't know what you do when you're not on a job. Sure as hell don't know how you appear out of nowhere! Hell, I don't even know if Parker is any part of your real name." Parker just smiled coyly at him, and he rolled his eyes, clearly not expecting her to suddenly divulge. "But that's alright. I mean, what I mean is, I don't know who you _were_, or how old you are, or the extent of what you've gotten up to in your life… but I think I know you pretty well as _Parker_. Right?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Parker didn't say anything, just stared at him with questioning eyes, wondering where this was all going. Sighing, Hardison continued.

"Damn. This sounded better in my head. But the thing is; I think I've gotten to know _Parker _pretty well. And well, you're Parker, whoever she is, and so I know _you_. And I like _you._ But I still don't know anything about you! So I just. Hell, I don't know. I had a point, I swear!"

Parker smiled as his floundering, before rising to her feet to stand in front of him. "What was the point, Hardison?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hardison suddenly jumped back a step, remembering his original plan. He opened the door to Parker's hallway, grabbing something and fiddling with it for a moment before coming back in and closing the door, mystery object still hidden behind his back. Parker looked at him with curiosity but trust. Hardison smiled widely.

"Happy Birthday, Parker!" He held out a pink frosted cupcake with sprinkles, complete with single lit candle. Parker looked baffled.

"It's not my birthday."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hardison's smile faltered slightly, but he recovered. "I know. Well, I don't actually know. See, that was the point. But I figure since I don't know your real birthday, the rest of the team doesn't either, and if you aren't gonna tell us, then nobody will know and nobody will be able to wish you a happy birthday or give you cake, and that's just not right. So, I decided today would be your birthday, at least to me. And look, cupcake!"

Parker laughed, "You talk too much." But her eyes were welling slightly, though she'd never admit it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Here, make a wish," Hardison said, trying to transfer the cupcake to Parker's hands, but she stepped forward before he could, into his personal space, and blew out the candle with tightly clenched eyes, wishing with all her might. When she was done, she looked up at Hardison with a more complex expression than he had ever seen on her face. He couldn't decipher it, but somehow he knew it was a good thing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Parker took the cupcake from Hardison's hands and pulled out the candle, licking the bottom before placing it on the kitchen counter as she walked by it to the freezer. Hardison watched in confusion as Parker placed the cupcake in the empty freezer with a smile on her face. She walked back to the living room with a smile still on her face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You were supposed to eat the cupcake," Hardison couldn't help but point out.

Parker shrugged, "It was pretty, I didn't want to ruin it."

Hardison nodded, accepting the Parker logic, "Alright. Well anyway, happy birthday, Parker. I'll let you get back to whatever you were up to." He headed for the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hardison almost reached the door before he found himself with a chest full of Parker, her arms around his neck. He barely had time to register the action and hug her back before she pulled away and stood in front of him again, barely whispering the words 'thank you' before spinning on her heels and practically running to her bedroom, clicking the door behind her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shaking his head, Hardison couldn't help but grin like a fool. She might be a little crazy, but Parker still needed someone to care about her occasionally. And as long as she didn't run off, he had time to make those occasions more frequent. Still smiling, he let himself out, knowing she'd lock the door as soon as she was sure he had gone. As he walked down the long hallway, Hardison swore he could feel her from the other side of her door, watching him, and if he was right, smiling.

THE END

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N – wowsas.. can we say sap? Yes, I'm sure we can. And if you've read anything else of mine.. you know this is not unusual for me. And I intend to continue it.. even if everyone abandons me for angst! Lol. Though I hope you don't. :D


End file.
